The present invention relates, generally, to the field of hairbrushes, and, specifically, to hairbrushes having collapsible, retractable handles that enable use of a single tool for all stages of styling. It is known that hairbrushes are an essential and ubiquitous tool in hair care and styling. It is also known that ceramic brushes and rollers are extremely effective in smoothing and styling hair. However, it has not been possible for personal users and stylists to seamlessly brush, dry and set hair into rollers without interference from projecting handles or the hassle and risk of loss in managing removable handles. The new hairbrush system functions differently in comparison to a standard round brush, round brush with removable handle, or standard curler.
Hairbrushes having removable or repositionable handles exist for personal use, as well as by professionals, and are generally designed to better enable ease of use with one's right or left hand (as disclosed in U.S. patent Ser. No. 12/460,388, Hair Brush With Slideable Brush Head) and are not designed with additional necessary features to enable use of the barrel as a roller.
There also exist various types of “compact” or “compactable” hairbrushes, such as those designed for convenience of transportation in one's purse. These designs generally include a mechanism for bristle retraction (such as that disclosed in U.S. patent Ser. No. 12/419,613, Hair Brush With Retractable Bristles) or for another form of bristle protection (such as that disclosed in U.S. patent Ser. No. 07/425,337). These are unrelated to the present invention and do not serve or attempt to serve the purpose of enabling one to seamlessly brush, dry and set hair into rollers.